Christmas With the Slytherins
by badgirl-250
Summary: Can Hermione open up the hearts of two fellow Slytherins, and teach them to embrace the Christmas spirit? Christmas at the Snape's is about to get rather chaotic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

"Ms. Granger, I don't believe you understand just how dangerous this situation is." Dumbledore explained.

"Severus has already been exposed as has Remus, and we are down to not but a few good wizards, who are working on both sides. Some of the Deatheaters have already revealed the location of many of our Order members, and they are all either going into hiding or relocating. As for you Ms. Granger, you must be relocated at once, and put into hiding for the time being."

"But sir! It's Christmas! I have to go see my parents! What if Voldemort sends his Deatheaters there?" Hermione retorted.

She'd been heart broken when Dumbledore had called her to his office, to tell her that she couldn't spend Christmas with her parents. Christmas was that time of year when Hermione could relax and enjoy her time away from the wizarding world. Dumbledore however had other plans.

"Ms. Granger, my decision is final! I will send Remus to keep an eye on your parents, and tomorrow morning Severus will take you to your new home. Understood?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip to hold back any more retaliations to her Headmaster's plan and nodded her head mutely.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. You may go now, and I wish you the best of Christmases.

Sighing Hermione made her way to the door, and reached for the golden knob.

"Professor?" she inquired with an inkling of curiosity.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" She turned around.

"Where exactly am I being relocated?" His eyes twinkled merrily as he said, "Why Ms. Granger, I think this should remain a mystery."

Hermione swallowed hard, as she turned around and made her leave.

_'Please Merlin tell me he hasn't chosen an absurd family! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: If anyone believes I have a good story line going, please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Train Station & Stolen Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Train Station & Stolen Kisses**

"Don't forget to write dear. Oh, and if you ever need anything I'm just an owl away. Make sure you have all of your belongings. And..."

"Mrs. Weasley I'll be fine!" Hermione assured the older witch.

Ever since Mrs. Weasley found out that Hermione would not be spending Christmas with her family, she had been crying nonstop. As soon as Hermione had stepped off the train, Mrs. Wealsey had pulled her into a tight hug and began sobbing all over the younger witch. Hermione nervously accepted the hug, and listened to the long list of advice she had to offer her.

Sniffling Mrs. Weasley pulled her into another tight hug, before being chastised by Ron once again."Mum, 'Mione will be fine! She can take care of herself!"

Harry chuckled as he watch the scene. "He's right Mrs. Weasley. Hermione will be fine."

Pulling away from Hermione Mrs. Weasley glanced at her one final time before grabbing her husband and beginning to cry into his chest. Mr. Weasley held his wife and shot his sons a helpless look. They all snickered.

Hermione smiled at the family lovingly before hugging each of them and saying her goodbyes. She hugged both Fred and George tightly at once, and swept their younger sister Ginny into a loving embrace. Finally she reached Harry and Ron.

They smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"We'll miss you loads 'Mione."

"Take care." Harry added.

Hermione felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "I'll miss you guys so much!" she squeezed them tight.

Ron choked, and Harry turned blue.

"Hermione..." Ginny said hesitantly pointing at Harry and Ron.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione said sheepishly.

Smiling the trio said their final good byes before parting, and then there was only Hermione. Her smile fainted into a worried look as she glanced at the central clock and noticed how late it was. She pulled out the note in the pocket of her coat, and glanced at the elegant script.

"_Mrs. Granger,_

_I apologize in advance, but I will not be able to pick you up after your arrival today. Instead I'll be sending a most trusted friend. He will be there shortly to pick you up. Good day. _

_S.S."_

She knew the initials well enough to know that Snape had sent the letter.

She sighed and took a seat on a lone bench outside of the train station. This was going to be a long day.

Her train had arrived at 6:45, it was now 7:30. Whoever this friend of Snape was better show up soon. Hermione thought angrily.

She was beyond just a little mad at this point. She was furious.

"Hey there sweetie. You look a bit lonely."

She glanced up at the man who had directed his comment towards her. He swayed slightly on his feet, and his breath smelled like alcohol.

"Where's your escort beautiful?" She narrowed her eyes.

"He'll be here soon, not that its any of your concern."

The man pouted innocently.

"How 'bout you come home with me instead?"

"How about not."

Having had enough of the man Hermione got up and got ready to make her leave. She was not about to wait around for her so called escort, and have to put up with this arrogant man.

"But baby..." The man whined and grabbed her hand possessively.

"Get off me!" she tried to snatch her hand away, but he held on tighter.

"How bout a kiss?" He puckered his lips.

"Get off me!" she screamed louder.

He pulled her sharply into a wet sloppy kiss.

Hermione screamed against his mouth and bit his lip. Pulling away the man spat blood onto the sidewalk and glanced back at her furious.

"You bitch!"

He raised her hand to hit her and Hermione flinched, preparing for the assault.

"I think the lady made herself very clear when she said no."

A young man had grabbed the drunk's hand and glared at him with silver eyes.

Hermione stared at her rescuer shocked and yet so very grateful.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

**A/N: Review if you loved this chapter. By the way, if anyone has any requests, ideas, or helpful information to submit about the story, please review and let me know! **


End file.
